Household appliances are generally known and used for performing various tasks, such as washing clothes or dishes. Various household appliances include a clothes washer, a clothes dryer, a dishwasher, or the like. Many manufacturers have the ability to construct, design, and build a clothes washer, a clothes dryer, a dishwasher and other household appliances. Many clothes washing machines and dryers are used in the home and are constructed by the same manufacturer, and are sold together. However, because the function of a clothes washing machine is different from that of a clothes dryer (which is also different from that of other appliances, such as a dishwashing machine), various parts and components are used in the assembly of these appliances. Furthermore, there are different types of clothes dryers that operate to dry clothes through the use of electricity, and other types of clothes dryers that operate to dry clothes through the use of natural gas.
However, because each of these appliances performs a different function, each appliance also requires different components, different assembly lines, and different materials. Accordingly, there exists a need for a way to manufacture various household appliances using similar components to reduce cost and assembly time during manufacturing.